Fragments
by Antevorte
Summary: He lives in reality. She lives to daydream. What happens if they meet somewhere in the middle?
1. Lisianthus

**Summary:  
**He lives in reality, barely dreaming about things that will never happen. She's your average daydreamer, imagining things out of this world. What happens if these two meet somewhere in between the reality he lives in and the dreams she imagines?

**Disclaimer:  
**SMeyer owns everything aside from this plot that I thought of.

**Thanks To:  
**_Lulabelle98 _for beta'ing this chapter in just a FEW HOURS! That's one amazing beta skill that right there.

* * *

_…3…_

_…2…_

_…1…_

A bright flash, and my eyes immediately closed up. Pure white was the first thing I saw, though my eyes were protected, before it turned to black. A breeze brushed by me just as my hazel eyes scanned the area I was now in. What I saw surprised me.

The place was covered with many different types of flowers, at least as far as the eye could see. Of course, since flowers were everywhere, as I inhaled oxygen, a sweet aroma was the only smell I could identify. Still spell bounded, my ears twitched as it recognized a voice, though not a familiar one. My eyes landed on a mahogany, wavy haired girl that sat in the meadow we were in. Her hands were occupied by the bouquet of flowers I assumed she had picked. Her head swayed from side to side as she hummed a cheerful melody that seemed to brighten up the place even more.

I took a step towards her. Immediately alarmed, her head perked up before looking at me.

"Who are you?" she demanded, though I sensed a hint of fear. I stood rooted to the spot. Her voice was so alluring that for a second I needed to remind myself to breathe. Plus, the way that her entire body glowing, shinned or whatever you prefer to call it, was definitely not helping.

"Uh…" was the only response I was able to manage. _Smooth, Ed. Now she probably thinks you're a nitwit, _my mind said to me. She looked at me quizzically until I found my voice. "Edward."

"Edward," she muttered to herself. "And how exactly did you get here, Edward?"

I tried to remember, but my mind came up blank. I then tried to recall what I had been doing before I came here, but I couldn't remember anything at all. I furrowed my eyebrows, deeply thinking before I gave up.

"I don't know. In fact, I don't remember anything."

"If you don't remember anything, then why did you tell me your name was Edward?" She had a point there. How did I know my name when I couldn't seem to remember anything else? I shrugged at her. She looked around before her brown eyes landed on my hazel ones. She truly was beautiful, even if I didn't know her name.

"Bella."

"Huh?"

"My name's Bella, Edward." How did she know I wanted to know her name? She giggled at my confusion before walking away.

Surprised at her action, my instincts told me to follow her and so I did. She noticed my presence, and quickly hastened her pace. I took longer steps to match mine with hers. Soon, she ran with all her might, and I followed suit. We reached a giant oak tree where she rested a hand on the to keep herself from falling. She dropped the flower she was holding as she sat down, leaning against the tree. I stopped a few feet away from her.

"That was fun!" she commented, her grin practically covering her entire face. Her smile was so contagious that I couldn't help but smile back. I dropped to the soil as she had done, my legs stretched out in front of me, forming a v. "So, why did you follow me?"

"Don't know." I shrugged. "Aside from me, you're the only here, so, naturally, my instinct told me to follow you." She smiled while she hugged her knees to her chest. Her white dress was long enough to cover her legs with only her toes visible; she looked so fragile, making me want to protect her.

"This…this is my haven," she said happily, her arms stretched out to her sides, looking around us.  
"No one is supposed to enter here without my permission."

"Is that so?" She nodded once.

"So, I'm not sure how you got here…"

"Me neither. All I remember was a flash of white and then I found myself here."

Her eyes widened. "You mean, you didn't pass the golden gates over there?" She pointed past me, to the next hill with a small yellow arch faintly visible. I shook my head.

She muttered to herself, "Weird. How come he didn't enter there but I did?"

There was a silence that hung over us as she stared down at the flowers. I looked around, not knowing what to say. Whenever the breeze brushed past us, I smelt an intoxicating aroma. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was my favorite kind, even if that sounds incredibly stupid. It was a blue sky with puffy clouds that looked fluffy enough to eat and hold.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" I responded automatically, my head turning to her direction. Her attention was towards the sky as well.

"I like this kind of sky. It's washes serenity throughout my body." I looked up again, and was glad that she and I had a common interest.

Silence lingered again, and I liked it. This place was truly a relaxing place to be. Every breeze took the anxiety away. The aroma made you want to stay forever. I then heard a melody that I recognized from earlier. Bella was humming while twirling a flower with her hand, looking at it cheerfully.

"I really like it here. J'adore une prairie." She looked at me. "I adore this meadow." I chuckled, and gave her a grin.

"I can see why." She smiled at me before turning back to twirling the daisy.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked, hoping to get her attention back. It worked since she put the flower in her basket and looked at me.

"A while, but I come and go." I looked around. There were no exits aside from the gates she had mentioned, so I assumed she meant that we will go through that. "But of course I don't use the gates when I leave."

My attention snapped back to her, befuddled. "Huh?"

"Well, I enter through the gates, but I don't leave through them. I'm not sure why, but I just vanish into thin air slowly." She paused. "Kinda like what you're doing."

_What!_ I looked at my hands, shocked that what she had said was true. I could see the flowers right through my hands. I stood up alarmed. "Wha-what's happening?" She stood up too, dusting off some pollen on her dress.

"I suppose this means you have to go now…" she whispered sadly.

"Go? Go where?" Instead of answering me, she waved sadly before everything turned to white again.

* * *

_So? Do you like it...hate it...enjoyed it...whatever? Let me know by **REVIEWING**!  
Psstt...next chapter will be two weeks from now.  
__P.S any fans of TIAW reading this? Just wanna let y'll know that chap 7 will be sent out this evening to PTB.  
Being MIA for four months, I will definitely get thrown tomatoes.  
*rushes off*_

_What's that? You like to be tease? Well then... ht tp: / love raiisha . tumblr . com OR Antevorte  
(delete spaces & I follow back) _


	2. Apple Blossom

**Story Notes: **This story has been accepted over at Twilighted. Feel free to check it out - ht tp:/ /twilighted. net/ viewstory. php? sid= 14971 (delete spaces)

**Thanks to:** Lulabelle98 for being such a superb beta!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Apple Blossom

_...3..._

...2...

_...1...  
_

"Bella?" I called out. No answer. I tried again. Still no answer.

Sitting down against the oak tree, I began to wonder what in the world could have happened. I was only gone for a brief moment and she's disappeared. Could she have left after I did? When will she be back then? Raking my hand through my hair, I pondered on what I could do now. I was surrounded by flowers, an endless expanse of flowers. What's there to do in a meadow by yourself?

It was then that my brain conjured up an image of the mysterious person I met. She really was a beautiful girl. Her eyes held the curiosity of a toddler and the courage of a lioness, yet I know she was hiding something. I'm not exactly sure how I know, but something about her actions were…peculiar. In fact, this place was very peculiar itself.

"Do you always space out like this?" I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at the person in front of me. Bella.

"No, I don't." I patted the vacant space next to me before she sat herself down. "I didn't hear you."

She frowned. "I called your name several times."

Did she? Well, at least she remembers my name.

"Oh. Sorry then."

"Did you wait long?" She picked up a dandelion, and twirled it between her fingers.

"Not long." Getting up, she closed her eyes and blew on the white flower, just as a small breeze came and carried the little seeds away to an unknown destination. She turned to look at me, her eyes dancing.

"Do you know that if you can't see a wishing star you can pick a dandelion and make a wish on it instead?" I shook my head. "Want to know why?" She continued without waiting for my answer, "It's because when you wish, the seeds fly in different directions, carrying what you desire, and taking it all over the place until someone can grant it." She looked at the vast space in front of her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear in the process. "Someone told me that, and I've been doing it ever since."

I didn't know what to say so I stayed quiet. Finally, I spoke after several seconds. "What did you wish for?"

She smirked at me, though it seemed a little bit forced. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Smiling, I asked, "What can you do here?" She sat down again before answering.

"Basically nothing. Most of the time I pick flowers and play with them."

"You sing too, huh?" Her eyes widened and I laughed. "I heard you, before I left a few minutes ago," I explained.

She squinted, remembering before grinning. "Come on, I'll show you something special." She ran and I followed suit.

Our surroundings blurred and I barely heard the crunch of the flowers we ran on. I was not sure how far or for how long we ran, but I never got tired. Catching up to Bella, I gave her a swift crooked grin before overtaking her. I heard her laugh, a small tinkle of wonderful melody. Then she stopped.

"We're here!" she called out to me, making me stop.

We were surrounded by trees. The trees didn't hold a single green leaf, but instead, it was full of a brown and red mixture. The ground was covered in brown, red, and some were an orange color. It seemed like it was autumn.

"Cool, huh?" I was stunned. "It's fall," she explained while catching her breath. "My favorite season of all." She fell to the crunchy leaves below our feet and began making a leaf angel.

"You're really just like a child." I laughed. Getting up, she pouted, which made her unbelievably cute, before showing me her pearly, white teeth.

"So what if I am? Isn't that a good thing?" She ran in circles, with me in the middle, laughing. "I can be like Peter Pan!" Before she could become dazed, I grabbed her.

She giggled.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me more about the meadow." Her gaze at me made shivers run throughout my body. I tried to be discreet about it. She stepped out of my clutch and grabbed some leaves.

"I'm not sure what to say, Edward," she started. "Even though I've been here before you have, I, too don't know much about this place. All I know is that most of this is a meadow, though there are times when trees just randomly appear where you run." Crouching down, she dropped the leaves and began to search for something. "All there is in this place, aside from the trees and sometimes snow, are the golden gates, the big oak tree, and a well."

"A well?" I asked, surprised. She looked up at me and nodded slowly.

"But I've never been where it is. I've only ever seen it from far away. I tried, you know, the first time I saw it, to go to where it was, but I could never quite reach it. I'm not exactly sure why."

"Can you show me where it is?"

"What for?"

I shrugged. "I'm curious."

"It's best not to," she advised. As she stood up, she grabbed a handful of leaves and pushed it in front of my face. "Smell."

Puzzled, I did as I was told.

"What does it smell like?"

I sniffed again.

"Cinnamon?" She threw her hands up in the air, letting the leaves slowly fall to the others.

"Someone once told me that when you catch the scent of cinnamon on fallen leaves, it means that you have a great sense of smell and you will 'smell' your life partner." I laughed, but stopped when she looked at me with a hurt expression.

"Sorry. It just seemed like this person is very-"

"Superstitious? Odd? A dreamer?" she finished. Her laughter filled the air. "It's all right. I suppose she is a bit strange."

"Who is she anyway?" For a second, she froze, but I'd probably imagined it as she grinned at me without skipping a beat.

"Do you really want to know or are you just making small talk?"

"I really," I stepped closer to her, "Want to know." Our noses were almost touching.

She whispered, "_Je promets de vous dire à temps_."

"What?"

Stepping back, she dropped the leaves and smiled shyly at me. "I promise to tell you in time."

I laughed.

"Very secretive." She giggled. "Will you really tell me or are you just saying that?"

"Are you asking me that question because you really want to know or are you just testing me?"

"Touché."

We dropped the subject, and I had a feeling that she wasn't going to say anything further about the topic. I came up with the idea of playing tag, a childish yet fun game, after we finished making leaf angels everywhere. She was hesitant at first, but agreed after I said I would be the chaser. We weren't sure how long we played it for, but we never tired. Our energy was never drained from our bodies, nor did we become dehydrated or hungry.

The meadow was really an odd destination. Its main function was something I was confused about. Was this place created for just Bella and I or was it us that was trespassing on someone else's land? How on earth could we not have any idea of what we had done before entering this sanctuary?

Vaguely, I can recall a hazy memory of a book and its main topic. I think it was stated that there is a place where souls who are ready to be sent up – up meaning Heaven – must wait for a short amount of time in a place called purgatory.

Was it possible that Bella and I were dead, and currently waiting to be placed in Heaven?

So many questions yet answers are rarely given.

"Goodbye," Bella said, surprising me. I looked towards my body and saw it fading.

"I'll come back soon. I promise."

She smiled.

"I'd like that," was the last thing I heard.

[x]-[x]-[x]-[x]-[x]-[x]-[x]-[x]-[x]

**Bella's POV**

He was gone. I was alone, again.

Sighing, I walked back towards the oak tree. It was still visible to my eyes, so I knew it wouldn't take me long to reach it. As I got closer and closer, I could see my basket nestled against the roots. I smiled, ruefully.

Even if Edward had magically showed up, it didn't mean I'm allowed to wander off from my responsibility. My responsibility was plucking flowers that are ready and making a bouquet before placing it, as near as I could get, to the well. It's not exactly my obligation, but it had become my daily routine before Edward entered the scenery.

_You are not alone_.

I ignored the voice as I picked up the basket and began wandering around, looking for flowers that were ready. Minutes, or perhaps seconds, later, I finished selecting the plants for the bouquet. After making the assortment of flowers, I decided to make a flower crown to wear. It wasn't long before I finished the floral crown that contained baby's breath and apple blossom.

I put it on my head, and was satisfied that it didn't fall apart like it had previously. It was then, when I had started to walk to the well, that I remembered Edward's question.

_"Who is she anyway?_" She. _She is someone very important to me._ At least, that's what I wanted to say but couldn't, or maybe, didn't want to. The mere thought of saying her name aloud would have broken the dam I had built up. Crying in front of Edward was the last thing I wanted to do. Besides, it wasn't his business to know anyway.

_"Je promets de vous dire à temps_."

I groaned. Why did I have to promise I will tell him?

_It's for the best._

Unlikely. I would rather not cry. I was tired of crying. Besides, he might not even care. It wasn't his business after all.

_You never know._

I became silent as I approached the well, standing a few feet away from it. Taking the bouquet from my basket I placed it on the ground as a small breeze passed by.

_I'll see you soon._

Hearing the tingle of the familiar melody, I didn't need to look at my body to know it was time for me to leave as well. Normally I wouldn't mind leaving but this time I wished I didn't have to. I didn't want Edward to arrive before I did, but I knew I had no choice.

"Goodbye," I whispered to the air.

Just before the light embraced me, I thought of Edward.

* * *

_So? Did you like it...hate it...enjoyed it? Lemme know by reviewing!  
I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts - even if it's just a simple 'Good job!' or 'This is bad.'_

_Next update should be...two weeks from now.  
_

_xx  
Antevorte  
_


	3. Yellow Rose

**Indebted to:** Lulabelle98 for being such an awesome beta and getting this to me fast! Like, Sonic the Hedgehog fast!

* * *

…_3…_

…_2…_

…_1…_

**Edward POV**

"Edward!" I searched for Bella before spotting her on a hillside. "About time you get here!" she called out. I sprinted toward her and was immediately bombarded with flowers on my face. She laughed. "That's for being late."

Brushing off some pollen, I replied casually, "You were late yesterday." _At least, I think it was yesterday…or maybe it was just a few minutes ago_, I thought.

"Touché." I helped her pick up the flowers that were thrown at me from the ground. All the while, I kept looking at her but her eyes always shifted to the other direction. Looking at her face, a small v was formed between her brows.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She finally looked at me.

"Yes, just peachy." She stood up and I followed, handing her the plants I had picked up. I waited in silence, hoping she might give a hint as to why she was upset. But she said nothing. So, I decided to change the topic.

"What should we do today?" I asked. She didn't answer. Instead, she dropped the flowers into her brown basket and laid back to the ground, arms by her side. I looked down at her.

"You're confused face is cute," she teased. I think I might have blushed so I turned away, scrutinizing the sky, trying to figure out what she was doing. She giggled, a sweet melody to my ear, like a newborn's first laughter. "Lay back."

It always surprised me how Bella always managed to find something to do for us. Our common interests since our first meeting about a week ago – at least I think it was a week ago – has grown. Even though I can barely remember details about my life, there are some things I do recall like my taste in music, which is similar to Bella's, and books I liked.

Two days ago, Bella and I climbed the oak tree and found comfortable positions before we began talking about our interests and hobbies. It was then that she revealed to me she adores anything written by Jane Austen and enjoys listening to DeBussy. She is also a violinist. As for me, I told her the music I am entertained by and Wuthering Heights is one of the books, aside from anything medical related, that I actually enjoy reading.

When I mentioned Bronte's, who I believe is the author of the book, she was amazed. She always thought that only women are capable of actually being fond of said book, aside from her. Apparently, Heathcliff's character is an over-bearing foolhardy while I argued it was love that drove him to it. Long story short, we had a small debate about his character; a debate that we called a draw seeing as we didn't want to argue forever.

I did as what I was told.

"So, what exactly am I searching for?"

"Pictures or shapes, basically anything you can make a certain cloud look." She pointed a triangle and circle cloud. "For example, that one looks like an ice cream, doesn't it?"

"How about that one?" I indicated to the cloud with a point. "That reminds me of a heart." I turned my head to the left side. "Yep, it's a heart."

"Really? It looks more like half of an apple now," she commented as the cloud broke in half.

We continued cloud-searching until for God knows what. Horseshoe, clover, lions and dragons were just some of the images we found. Bella had the most imaginative mind I've ever known, and was the one who found most of the images. Just as I was about to move to another activity, she sat up and pulled her legs up to her chest - a habit aside from always tucking a strand behind her ears.

I sat up. "Hey, you're disappearing," I said, surprise.

"Ah! You're right." Bella looked at me sadly before shrugging. "Guess it's time to go. Bye," she whispered the last word. There was no trace of her whatsoever.

Today was certainly an odd day. Bella had acted strangely when we saw each other and even left early. That was not the Bella I've been getting to know. Could it be she had problems outside of her - our - haven that she couldn't share with me?

Millions of possible problems crossed my mind before I settled on just waiting for her to tell me. I'm sure we know enough information about each other that we won't have a problem trusting the other.

Laying back down, I waited for Bella for sometimes she would come back. But if not, then I waited for the white light to come and take me away.

[x]-[x]-[x]-[x]-[x]-[x]-[x]-[x]

**Bella POV**

I awoke with the sun shining on my covered eyes. The warmth from it was something that I was used to, seeing as I always come to this place - the park two blocks away from my house. It was always my favorite past time. When I come to the park, I immediately sit where the oak tree was and just read, or maybe play a little tune from my violin. I stretched before listening to my surroundings. Everywhere, I heard the children's giggles and snorts as they run around or play with the jungle gym with each other. I could also hear some dogs playing with either their owners or with others of their kind. From above, some birds chirped, and immediately a sense of peace washed over me.

It was Saturday afternoon, so of course the park would be filled with families and dog owners. And, even though I'm more of a quiet girl, I don't mind the noise that filled the air. Besides, this might the last time I could come to the park again.

It's due to the fact that I'm moving. I'm going to be living with my dad in Forks, Washington - where it rains all day and rarely shines. I sighed. It's not that I don't want to see my dad, it's just that, I'm going to be leaving my mom with Phil - and God knows that both of them act more like teenager than me. Plus, I'll be missing my friends, especially because I've known them practically my whole life and they know about my disability.

My disability. That's the whole reason I'm relocating to the other side of America, in the first place. I'm not fond of brooding over the accident that had lost me my sight, but with parents constantly hounding you and walking on egg shells, it's not hard to. Still, I'd rather forget the details and just stick with not having to see anymore. There is, of course, one thing that I could never forget - no matter how much I tried.

I felt a sharp pang through my chest. That always tend to happen when I'm near to remember the incident. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, trying to bury the thoughts. After all, it was just another chapter in a little book titled _My Life_ and it was already over and done with. It took me a few more minutes to completely close my mind to the thoughts that had started to creep up.

Feeling a vibration on my butt, I knew it was time for me to head and continue packing. My mom isn't home yet, but I'd rather not let her worry about my well-being, especially since I didn't bring Cosette with me. Sometimes, I prefer to walk the streets without people knowing that I am blind because of the Alpine white Golden Retriever next to me.

The three-year old violin was beside me so I grabbed it and put one strap on my shoulder before getting up. As I left the park, I heard some people say hi to me, to which I said a greeting back. Naturally, with one of the five senses close, my other senses made up for it as I am more attuned with my surroundings than ever before; not that I minded because it had allowed me to interact with nature more often as well.

Soon, I reached my house where I practically grew up. On the way, I had greeted those who I knew and even made some small talk with the neighbors three houses down. They were extremely nice to me. I'd like to think it's because they've known me, but I know I would be only fooling myself. They feel pity toward me, an emotion I do not need. I suppose that is life.

Cosette licked my face before I even stepped inside. I could tell she was extremely happy to see me as she continuously barked and tried licking some of my exposed skin. I placed my violin on the couch in the living room and headed for the kitchen. The refrigerator was called as I opened it and took a small container near the door - a space especially reserved for me to munch on. It was some slices of watermelon as I smelled it. Grabbing a slice, I headed up toward my room with Cosette following closely.

My room, though I couldn't see, was mostly packed with the exception of my wardrobe, bed and bed stand, and desk. Mom had decided to keep it, just in case I wanted to spend some of my vacation with her. Sitting on the bed, I grabbed a book from the bed stand and began reading. Occasionally, I fed some pieces of the watermelon to Cosette with my finger feeling the letters.

Time must have passed incredibly bye as I heard footsteps enter the house before the creaks of the stairs. I knew who the footsteps belonged to: my mom. Cosette wiggled out of my lap and waited patiently to greet her mistress' mother. As for me, I continued to read one of my teen favorite, _Sense and Sensibility _by Jan Austen. The door opened and my mother entered, giving smooches to my guide dog.

"Bella, I know you left home without Coco, again," she addressed me. I never wanted to give Cosette a nickname, but my mom had thought it was a mouthful and had settled on Coco who had invented her favorite perfume, which she wore every day. "You know how I feel about you leaving home without some sort of protection."

"I'm _fine_, Mom. Must I remind you, _again_, that my four senses are more developed than yours so I think I'd know when I would be in danger." She tried to interrupt me, but I continued, "Besides, I only went to the park, the place I've been going to practically every day that it has now been engraved in my mind unlike the back of my hand." I didn't sound exasperated or frustrated, but normal - something that I had mastered after six months of surviving the incident.

"I know, Bella," she sat on my bed and took my hand, "but the world is a very scary place to live in, especially with your _condition_." She had whispered the last word as if afraid something bad was going to happen. I sighed. She was always like that.

"And I'm perfectly fine with that, Mom." I paused and could tell she was frowning. "Mom, today is my last day before my early flight out to Forks tomorrow. I just wanted to visit the place I love so much because I might not get a chance to anymore."

She tucked a strand of hair to my ear and softly said, "I know, darling, but you can always visit Phil and me during your vacations, right?" She didn't wait for my respond before leaving. Phil had called her name to start dinner, after all.

Not exactly in the mood to eat, I continued reading my book with Cosette's head on my out-stretched left leg. Absentmindedly, I petted her head, calming me in the process. I was, after all, nervous for tomorrow. Small towns like Forks tend to have gossipers who spread the word like a wildfire, and I just know I would be the subject of said gossip for at least a whole month.

I've been to Fork before. I used to visit my dad, Charlie, every summer and sometimes during Winter Break before three years ago. When I had tried to carry the tradition, an awkward silence loomed over us, and for once, I had been thankful to God when the day for me to leave came. Since then, we mostly talked on the phone, but even there it has been awkward. The only positive thing I would look forward to was Dad's ability to get to the point instead of waiting for the perfect time or beating around the bush. That, at least, made each conversation short and somewhat meaningful.

Cosette looked up and barked, looking at the bed stand. Wondering what her problem was, I grabbed the phone and saw the caller ID. Cosette licked my hand and I found the courage to answer it.

Exhaling out, I greeted, "What can I do for you, Madam Amelia?" I could practically feel the smirk spreading on her face.

"Why, Miss Bella, shouldn't a lady, such as yourself, be under the covers due to the long day ahead tomorrow?" she asked, surprised.

Amelia Lockvoice has been my best friend since I was in fourth grade. We had gotten along fairly well, balancing each other. While I was the soft-spoken and calm person, she had been the loud and dare-devil girl. I was sure that when she found out about my sight, she would leave. Having a friend who doesn't know the colors of the world is too much of a burden for a teenager. But, I was wrong. She had stuck by me, fighting those who had called me names or gave me stares. Of course, she wasn't happy when I had switched to braille school, but she knew it was the best for me.

At that time, I had feared we lost contact with one another. But, of course, she was full of surprises. Amelia always called me, in the morning and just before I slumber. If I didn't pick up, she would leave some cheerful voicemail that would immediately brighten my day. During the weekends, she would pop by with a present in hand and activities for us to do. She had been my support throughout all of my ordeals.

"I knew my phone would ring, Mia."

She laughed. "So, how do you think you're gonna be doing in Forks? As for me, I'll oh-so-very-sad that I probably won't eat or drink and will die of starvation and of loneliness."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll manage without me."

"Pfft!" She snorted. "As if. Arise fair sun, and the envious moon..."

It was my turn to laugh as she quoted Romeo's line.

Mia always knew how I would feel. She often told me that I am an open book, the easiest book she has ever read. I couldn't lie to her about my feelings; after all, I was always such a bad liar - a trait I received from my dad.

We chatted for twenty more minutes before my mom came up to warn me about the time I'll be waking up tomorrow. I didn't want to put my cell down, but I knew I had no choice. Then again, missing the flight tomorrow will just delay my relocation. I could live with that.

Sadly, Mia knew the plan that was forming in my head and bid me goodnight. I had laugh as she quoted more of Romeo's lines. That night, I slept, Cosette at the end of my bed, and the soft wind outside lulling me to the light.

* * *

_So...did you like it? Hate it?  
Let me know by reviewing, cause I live off of that stuff! Hehe!  
I'm not sure when the next chapter will be - but if I do update, it'll probably be on Sundays, once every two weeks.  
_

_xx  
Antevorte _


End file.
